The Untold Story of James and Lily
by marauderinthemaking
Summary: The title says it all.


Chapter 1

The Head Girl

Lily's POV

I woke on the morning of August 10th to a loud banging on my door. I tried to roll over and remember the dream I was previously having, but once the shouting started I could no longer ignore reality, "Lillian Evans get your bloody chicken out of this house RIGHT NOW!" I rolled my eyes; this was a perfect example of how truly annoying my sister Petunia could be. You would think after having the same owl, show up at the same time, in the same place, for six years, she would finally be able to control her urge to scream at me. However, that is not the case. You see, Petunia Evans, soon to be Petunia Dursley after she marries her whale of a boyfriend, has a problem with anything that is slightly out of the ordinary, and I am as extraordinary as you can get. Now don't go thinking I'm some bigheaded prat who loves to brag about herself, because I'm no James Potter (we'll get to him later). Now to prove my non prattyness I will explain the reasoning behind my saying I was extraordinary. You see, I, Lily Evans am a witch, and not the kind that has a green face and warts, although, we do fly on brooms but not the way you're thinking. Well anyway, six years ago on this very day, the headmaster of my school, Professor Dumbledor, arrived to inform me that I was a witch and had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was the day that my whole life changed.

It is because of this that my sister now stands outside my room screaming about my "bloody chicken" (owl), delivering my Hogwarts letter. So, in order to keep my eardrums intact, I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door. Instead of making some smart remark like I usually would, I decided to avoid a fight and simply ignored her as she ranted on and on about the abnormality of having an owl fly into our kitchen, how the neighbors might see and start to talk and blah, blah, blah…  
>I walked down the stairs and into our quaint kitchen. When I arrived I saw my owl perched on the ledge of the window above the sink. As I picked up my letter I noticed that it seemed a bit heavier than usual. I gave my owl a treat and then sat down at the kitchen table to open my letter. I ripped open the letter and something small and metal fell to the floor with a gentile "clink". I slowly reached down to pick it up and in a daze stood there and stared at the shiny badge that now lay in my hand. I couldn't believe it, "MOM! DAD!" My parents rushed into the kitchen, still in their pajamas my dad with a baseball bat in his hand.<p>

"Dad you can put away the bat, I'm not being murdered, I made Head Girl!"

My dad stared at me blankly for a few seconds before, "That's wonderful flower, I'm so proud of you!" He then came over to me and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Ow…. dad, you're squishing me!"

"Good", he replied sarcastically.

My mom was thrilled, "Lily I'm so excited for you! We should go out to dinner tonight to celebrate and then tomorrow you can go to get your books and things from Diagon Alley. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah mom, that sounds like a great idea", I paused for a second though and thought, "Would it be ok if I owled Emma and Bella to see if they can come too?"

"Yes honey that would be fine", she leaned over to hug me and whispered, "and I just want you to know that we, your father and I, are really proud of you and the women you're becoming."

"Thanks Mom, I'm glad you are", I pulled away, "I'm going to go owl Emma and Bella right now."

As I walked to my room I mulled over the fact that I would be this year's Head Girl, I couldn't believe it! Ever since I first heard of the position I had been working as hard as I could to be the top of my class in order to finally get that shiny badge, and now it had all paid off.

_I wonder who the head boy is?_

I knew that the male prefect in Griffindor was Remus, so it was probably him. Although it could be from a different house, or it could even be someone who is not a prefect. Hopefully its not Potter. But…he is second in our class…no, no it couldn't _possibly _be him. He was the most egotistical, bigheaded, obnoxious, immature prat I have ever met in my life. And believe me, I have met a lot; remember, I live with Petunia. The only person I think could possibly compete with Potter is his best friend, Sirius Black. You see, not only is he egotistical, bigheaded, obnoxious, and an immature prat, he is also a total player. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Potter isn't a ladies man, because he has his fair share of fan clubs and swooning girls as well, all of which I gag at the thought of. But Black enjoys the attention a lot more than Potter and has a different girl every week.

As you can see, I am not on the best terms with James Potter or his friends…there's four of them and they call themselves the Marauders. The whole school worships the ground they walk on just because they pull pranks, pick on people, happen to be smart and are kind of…well…attractive, (though I hate to admit it, it just can't be denied; except for Peter anyway…) Potter is the un-elected ring leader of the group and Black could be called the co-leader. Remus Lupin is the brains of the group although I don't despise him like I do the others; we actually get along pretty well. Peter Pettigrew is the last of the Marauders, although no one really knows why. He is entirely different from his group of successful friends. While Potter, Black and Remus pass their classes with flying colors, even though the former two never study, Peter struggles to even pass with average grades. Everyone assumes there must be some good qualities in him otherwise the Marauders wouldn't be friends with him…right? Personally, I've never really liked Peter; he kind of reminds me of a rat. Well anyway…like I said, I have no problem with Remus but Potter is my sworn enemy, and he has been ever since we first met.

_*six years prior*_

"_Emma! Bella! Lets sit in this boat!"_

"_Okay!" Emma replied exasperated, " Lily chill out. We're coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist."_

_Once they had come over to where I was standing, we situated ourselves in the boat. Not long after we got in, a boy with messy, jet-black hair and glasses got in as well. He looked at me, "Hey. I'm James Potter."_

_I looked at him and contemplated for a moment, "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."_

_I should have seen it coming; I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. When he reached out to take my hand he suddenly changed course and rammed his hand into my shoulder…pushing me straight into the lake!_

_I screamed. Loud._

_When I re-surfaced I found Potter laughing his arse off along with two other boys sitting in a nearby boat._

"_Nice one James!" said one of the boys. He had jet-black hair like Potter but it was longer and fell elegantly across his face._

_There were two other boys in the boat, one with sandy brown hair and soft brown eyes, and the other washed out blond hair and big blue watery eyes. The one with the sandy brown hair looked disappointed and was shaking his head in disapproval, though I could see he was fighting a smile. However, the other boy with the blond hair looked as if he were about to wet himself from laughing so hard._

_At this point I felt a hand reach into the water and pull me up back into the boat. I looked up through my wet bangs to see James Potter smirking and holding back laughter._

"_Sorry" he said attempting to look innocent, "I slipped."_

_I stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating if he really thought I was that stupid or if he was just stupid himself…I decided on the latter. "I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGENT ANNOYING PRAT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!"_

_ *end flashback*_

Yeah, since that day it has just been fighting and yelling.


End file.
